


First Day

by whinyMelon



Series: too in love [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confused Mark Lee (NCT), Cute, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short One Shot, Soft Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whinyMelon/pseuds/whinyMelon
Summary: Right after he closed his mouth, the classic background music change to a slow and calming music. Mark turns his head, shocked at the sudden change, then see a group of a waiter and two waitresses looking at him, all of them smiling widely, the one in the centre holding a cake while the waitresses at the side holding a bouquet of flowers each."Yukh-" Mark turns his face, full of shock, to Yukhei, kneeling down on the floor, smiling so proudly, a ring in between his thumb and forefinger, looking up at Mark innocently.Pretty much everyone in the restaurant have their eyes on the two of them. On Mark. Even the family from that one table who were arguing are looking. Oh my God, Mark is flustered.





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly had this idea and I couldn't help myself but to write. This is not new, the idea, the concept, but whatever you know? I do hope you enjoy~
> 
> Don't mind the grammar error please it's late at night when I write this hehe~
> 
> Lumark nation,,, RISE.

"How was your first day, Mister Lee?" the man across the table chuckles.

"Yukhei, I told you to stop." Mark feels his cheeks burn and felt like hiding under the dining table.

"Stop _what_ , Mister Lee?" the grin on the man widens. "I don't think I get what you're trying to say here." Yukhei's voice becomes shaky as he tries hard to hold back his laugh.

Mark find himself resisting his cheek muscles from pulling up, his lips pressed tightly together, "I-," he let out a breathy laugh, "It was nerve-wracking but nothing I can't handle for day one, thank you for asking Doctor Wong." he end up playing along. 

"Great!" Yukhei clasp his large hands together, his voice loud and clear, vibrating throughout the restaurant, his biggest and warmest smile for show. "Since you did well today, I prepared something for you." Yukhei grins. 

Mark's eyes lights up, but they don't last long when the thought of cost and trouble it must have caused Yukhei. "It's just the first day, Yukhei. What do you mean you prepared something?" Mark asks, failing to hide the excitement in his voice. 

Right after he closed his mouth, the classic background music change to a slow and calming music. Mark turns his head, shocked at the sudden change, then see a group of a waiter and two waitresses looking at _him_ , all of them smiling widely, the one in the centre holding a cake while the waitresses at the side holding a bouquet of flowers each. 

"Yukh-" Mark turns his face, full of shock, to Yukhei, _kneeling_ down on the floor, smiling so proudly, a ring in between his thumb and forefinger, looking up at Mark _innocently_. 

Pretty much everyone in the restaurant have their eyes on the two of them. On _Mark_. Even the family from that one table who were arguing are looking. _Oh my God_ , Mark is flustered. 

"Mark Lee, will you let me take care of you everyday and shower you with love every second in your life till death do us apart," there's a pause, "as husbands?" Yukhei eyes Mark's eyes glistening in awe and his lips stretched out ear to ear. Yukhei holds back his laugh looking at Mark getting shy, his entire face bright red even under the dim light in the restaurant. 

"Yukhei," Mark let out a breath, both hands reaching out for the said boy to get on his feet and _thankfully_ , Mark thought, Yukhei follows. 

The attention stabbing through every cells in his body feels sharper than ever. _They're still waiting_ , Mark sighs silently. 

"Yes." Mark feels dumb as he smiles so hard his cheeks hurts when the waiter and waitresses and almost everyone in the room cheer and clap for them. 

Yukhei, being the dramatic man he is, lifts Mark in his strong arms, chuckling like the idiot he is before putting Mark down and take his left hand and slid in the ring and kiss Mark deeply. 

A bunch of woo and waa thrown at the two of them along with congratulations fill the restaurant. Yukhei and Mark, both smiling so hard. 

The waiter and waitresses placed the cake in the middle of the table and gave Mark the flowers before leaving after congratulating them. Yukhei looks so so proud as he feeds Mark, continuing the act which Mark goes along with. 

When they both got seated in Yukhei's car, there was a silent that lasted about 20 seconds before Mark asks, "What the hell, Yukhei?" he couldn't help but to smile, still.

"What?"

"You-, we're married!" Mark raise his voice, breaking in a small giggle as he lift up his right hand with their actual marriage ring. "It's been two years! Why are you like this?" Mark burst into laughter.

Yukhei watches Mark brightens up. "I love you, baby lion."

It's so nice to hear the pet name Yukhei stopped using when they reach 25 years old - Mark asked him to.

Mark leans over to Yukhei and give him a peck on the lips, parting away but their lips still touch. "I love you, Yukhei."

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a kudos and comment guys! ^^
> 
> I kinda plan to make a series of this hehehe...let's see how it goes later~


End file.
